


The End of Missing Someone

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Distna, Reunions, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Though Hobbie and Wes reunite after Distna, they still have some healing to do.





	The End of Missing Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [this quote](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/24/ed/56/24ed562e4155546d83c3b3a454cd7049.jpg).

Wes is heavy, but his physical weight is a small thing to bear after everything that's happened.

When Hobbie had finally gotten back into the same room with him, he'd barely been ready for his partner to throw himself into his arms, sobbing. The look on his face tore at Hobbie's heart, made him set aside his own overwhelming feelings at the reunion in favor of taking care of the man he loves. Wes had really thought he'd lost him. Lost all of them. Soft murmurs of reassurance had only done so much to comfort him, Wes clinging to Hobbie like he might disappear if he dared loose his grip.

Seeking a more comfortable position, Hobbie had guided them onto the bed, sitting with Wes draped over his lap, arms still locked around his shoulders. Eventually, his wracking sobs eased and gave way to exhaustion. He relaxed in Hobbie's arms, head pillowed on his shoulder, breaths going slow and even.

They've been here for awhile now. Hobbie's legs are starting to go numb, but he won't move. If he can give Wes even such a small thing as a moment of rest and comfort, he won't even think of denying it. He just sits there, glad to be able to hold him close again. He thought he'd never get the opportunity again.

Suddenly, the door slides open, the sound seeming unusually loud, and Hobbie fights back a wince. Wedge appears first, freezing with a guilt-stricken look as he takes in the scene. Tycho bumps into him, then follows his gaze and goes still as well.

“How is he?” Wedge asks quietly as he resumes motion and leads the way into the room.

“Sleeping,” Hobbie answers.

“M'not,” Wes mumbles against his neck, soft and slurred.

Hobbie shushes him, running a soothing hand over his hair before he can move. Wes sighs faintly and melts back against him. Hobbie returns his gaze to their visitors.

“We just wanted to check in,” Wedge murmurs. “I did. I remember what it was like for me when...when I though Tycho might be gone. And I still had you two.”

At their sides, his and Tycho's fingers drift toward each other, brushing together though they don't take hold. Hobbie thinks they probably don't even realize they're doing it.

“He'll be all right,” Hobbie says. He barely refrains from tightening his arms protectively. He's sure Wes really is sleeping now, and he won't do anything to disturb him. “I'm here now.”

Wedge crosses the room silently and lowers himself to the bed beside them. He hesitates, then lays a hand on Wes's arm. Comfort offered whether he can feel it or not. “Did he say anything?”

Hobbie has to close his eyes and swallow before he can get out the answer. “Just how relieved he is that he's not alone.” Hobbie looks at Wedge, suddenly finds himself blinking back his own tears. “He thought he was the only one left, Wedge. I think it broke him a little.”

Wedge's frown is deep. “You think he'll be okay now that we're back, though?”

“I think it'll take time. He wasn't okay by himself. It's wrong that we left him. We should have made sure...” Hobbie trails off, swallowing around the guilt, pushing down his own pain.

“Wes understands,” Tycho says.

“That doesn't make it any easier.”

“I know.”

“And you?” Tycho asks gently. “You doing all right?”

Hobbie nods once. “We're together again,” he says, making himself believe it. “There's nothing wrong anymore.”

Wedge stands. “We should let you two get some rest.”

“Thanks for checking in,” Hobbie says before they can leave. “It means a lot. To both of us.”

“It's my job to take care of you,” Wedge says solemnly. “You're not just my pilots. You're my best friends.”

“And now you're getting sappy,” Tycho teases lightly as he loops his arm through Wedge's and leads him toward the door. “Time to get you to bed yourself, General. Goodnight, Hobbie.”

“Goodnight.” When they're gone, Hobbie looks down at the man in his arms, tries to rouse him as gently as he can. “Wake up, sweetheart. Just for a minute. Let's get you into bed, then you can sleep some more.”

Wes sits back and looks up at him, brown eyes impossibly soft. “You're still here.”

Hobbie cups his cheek and draws him in for a tender kiss, then leans their foreheads together. “Of course I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere for a long time.”

 _I'm still here, and so are you,_ he thinks and begs the universe to never pull this cruel trick on them again.


End file.
